


A Little Prep and Music

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [38]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I was little, I couldn't wait for meal time because it meant Mama, my aunts, and my grandmother would all be laughing, talking, and singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Prep and Music

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 13 June 2016  
> Word Count: 485  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: Simone/Amani - “I didn’t know you could sing.”  
> Summary: When I was little, I couldn't wait for meal time because it meant Mama, my aunts, and my grandmother would all be laughing, talking, and singing.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene that takes place nebulously after the events of episode 01x04 "The Number of a Man". Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I probably should consider this canon divergence, but I'm still going to play that this could have happened within the canon of the show. I'm not sure where I got the idea that Amani sings while he cooks, but I don't really care because I think it's adorable.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Simone walks into the kitchen, expecting to see Damien plating something he got delivered. She doesn't expect to see Amani with a towel flung over one shoulder, deftly chopping green onions with the finesse of a master chef. She leans against the doorframe for a moment, taking in the sight before her with a critical eye.

The green onions go into a frying pan, quickly followed by three cloves of garlic and some butter. As that starts to cook, Amani dices green and red bell peppers and mushrooms, all of which are added to the pan. As he works, he begins to sing softly. Simone doesn't recognize the song, but she smiles at how it makes her feel.

When he moves to get something out of the fridge, Amani stops and stares at her. "What the hell, Simone? How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know I'm starving for whatever it is you're making," she replies with a grin.

"Well, you can't just stand there and watch." He grabs a package of chicken breasts from the fridge, then points to the crisper drawer. "You can work on the salad. Everything's in there. I'll whip up a vinaigrette when everything else is done and ready to go."

Rather than fight with him, Simone does as asked. After a few minutes of them working quietly, she clears her throat. "I didn't know you could sing."

"All the women in my family would sing while working in the kitchen. When I was little, I couldn't wait for meal time because it meant Mama, my aunts, and my grandmother would all be laughing, talking, and singing. And I got a few samples of food in the process. They're some of my favorite memories."

"Were you singing one of those songs before?"

Amani pauses and glances down at the chicken sautéing with the vegetables, a soft smile curling up his lips. "Yeah, I was. It's the one I remember the most growing up. Mama sometimes sang it to me when I couldn't sleep or wasn't feeling good."

"When did you see her last?"

"We skype every morning."

Simone shakes her head and reaches over to touch his arm. "When's the last time you saw her?"

"It's been a couple years now. I've got new nieces and nephews that I haven't even met yet. The assignments with Damien just kept happening and…"

"Take it from someone who wishes she could have more time with her sister, Amani. You need to make the time to go see your mother and your sisters and all the rest of your family. Life's too short to miss out on that."

"You're right. Once I know Damien's settled with the Collodion Collective, that we can choose our own work, then I'll take a little time off and go visit them. But not until then. He's already on edge with everything going on lately."


End file.
